This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Division of Microbiology is a major source of SIV reagents to the AIDS research community throughout the world. Reagents include recombinant plasmid clones containing SIV sequences, mutant clones, virus stocks, animal-titered virus stocks, and sera. Reagents are distributed via the NIH AIDS Repository and directly from the stores of the Microbiology Division. The Desrosiers laboratory has been one of the most significant contributors to the NIH AIDS Repository;twenty one individual reagents have been deposited and are distributed by the NIH Repository. The Division of Microbiology also continues to be a major source of other reagents, including stocks of herpesvirus saimiri and rhesus monkey rhadinovirus, assorted herpesvirus cloned DNAs, early passage rhesus monkey fibroblast cell lines, the 221 cell line, SEAP reporter cell lines and assorted other reagents.